G
by Sr Canito
Summary: Gantz Advance


Prologo

Un autobús de mudanza se detuvo frente a un edifico de edificios hechos específicamente para cuartos departamentales, habían estado en construcción durante los últimos seis años y ahora estaban listo pasa ser usados, en ese momento los dos cargadores bajaron del camión, abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a bajar una caja de madera era bastante grande, entre ambos aguantaron la respiración durante un segundo para agarrar la pesada caja y pode bajarla, después la dejaron en el piso, descansaron un minuto y después comenzaron a cargarla una vez más debían meterla hasta el interior de la habitación y después hasta el séptimo y último piso, lo peor no había ascensor.

-en serio en pleno 2020 todavía debemos cargar como burros-

Comenzaron a cargar la enorme caja por la escalera cuando apenas iban en el primer piso, llegó un hombre calvo acompañado de otro hombre bastante obeso y entre los cuatro comenzaron a cargar la caja, de piso por piso.

-¿Qué traen aquí pesas?-preguntó el obeso que se ofreció a ayudarlos cuando estaban en el quinto piso

-no creo que un mueble pese tanto, solo lo dejamos ahí y ya, y nos pidieron que no lo abriéramos- respondió uno de los camioneros de mudanza

Por fin llegaron al séptimo piso y dejaron la pesada caja en medio de la habitación central en un piso muy limpio de madera, la habitación tenía un balcón, un baño , dos habitaciones, después.

-gracias me hubiese roto la espalda de continuar así.

Los cuatro hombres salieron de la habitación dejando la pesada caja sola en ese lugar, una hora más tarde se volvió a abrir la puerta y entró un hombre calvo muy delgado este hombre, vestido de ejecutivo agarro una pala y abrió la caja los pedazos de madera cayeron al piso y los fue recogiendo, levantó la caja con una sola mano quitó el pedazo de madera que faltaba y volvió a colocar el contenido de la caja era una enorme esfera negra de poco más de un metro de alto.

Apilo los pedazos de la madera frente a la esfera y a continuación se abrieron tres compartimientos dentro de ella, esos compartimientos estaban vacíos, no había nada en ellos, el hombre comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, seguido de agacharse y meterse en el interior de la esfera, poniéndose en posición fetal una vez instalado dentro, se escucharon unos sonidos unos cables salieron de la nada insertándose en el cerebro del hombre, después salió una mascarilla que se instaló en su cara.

Las compuertas de la esferas se cerraron de golpe dejando la esfera en su estado original, en ese momento comenzaron a aparecer números en la parte delantera de la esfera.

ENCENDIDO… INICIADO

ENCENDIDO… EN PROCESO

ENCENDIDO… COMPLETO

ESFERA NÚMERO CIENTO CINCO ENCENDIDA

UBICACIÓN TOKYO JAPÓN

FECHA 16 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2020

HORA LOCAL 09:00 HRS

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que cambió la imagen de la esfera mostrando cuadros alrededor llenos de números binarios que pasaban de abajo hacia arriba a toda velocidad, después siguieron números en base 2 y así llegar hasta la numeración hexadecimal* y todavía siguieron apareciendo numeraciones en base trigésimosextodecimal cuando terminaron de pasar esos números y la pantalla volvió a cambiar de nuevo a mostrar letras.

EMPEZANDO ANÁLISIS DE MEMORIA

CUARENTA POR CIENTO

OCHENTA POR CIENTO

COMPLETO

EMPEZANDO RESTAURACIÓN DE MEMORIA

RESTABLECIENDO MENÚ DE CIEN PUNTOS

OPCIÓN UNO COMPLETO

OPCIÓN DOS COMPLETO

OPCIÓN TRES COMPLETO

RESTABLECIENDO SISTEMA DE TRANSFERENCIA

TRANSFERENCIA COMPLETA

RESTABLECIENDO TIEMPO DE MISIONES

TIEMPO DE MISISONES COMPLETO

RESTABLECIENDO LÍMITE DE ÁREA DE BATALLA

ÁREA DE BATALLA COMPLETA

RESTABLECIENDO REPARTICIÓN DE PUNTOS

REPARTICIÓN DE PUNTOS COMPLETO

RESTABLECIENDO ARMAS Y EQUIPAMIENTO BÁSICO

ARMAS Y EQUIPAMIENTO BÁSICO COMPLETO

RESTABLECIENDO ARMAS Y EQUIPAMIENTO AVANZANDO

ARMAS Y EQUIPAMIENTO AVANZADO COMPLETO

INICIANDO MODELO DE ARMAS NUEVAS

MODELO DE ARMAS NUEVAS COMPLETO

INICIANDO MENÚ DE SELECCIÓN DE ARMA

MENÚ SELECCIÓN DE ARMA COMPLETO

RESTABLECIENDO MEMEORIA DE LOS MIEMBROS MUERTOS DURANTE LAS MISIONES PASADAS

MEMORIA DE MUERTOS DURNTE LAS MISISONES PASADAS COMPLETA

RESTABLECIENDO MEMORIA DE LOS MIEMBROS MUERTOS DURANTE LA CATASTROFE

MEMORIA DE MIEMBROS MUERTOS DURANTE LA CATASTORFE COMPLETO

CREANDO APARTADO DE MEMORIA PARA MIEMBROS MUERTE DESPUÉS DE LA CATASTROFE

APARTADO DE MEMORIA PARA MIEMBROS MUERTE DESPUÉS DE LA CATASTROFE

RECUPERANDO INFORMCIÓN DE LOS MIEMBROS SOBREVIVIENTES

ERROR NO SE ENCUENTRAN DATOS DE MIEMBROS SOBREVIVIENTES

SEGUNDO INTENTO DE RESTAURACIÓN DE MEMORIA DE MIEMBROS SOBREVIVIENTES

ERROR… CORRIGIENDO ERROR…RESTAURACIÓN IMCOMPLETA INFORMACIÓN DE ANTIGUOS MIEMBROS 10% COMPLETADO

PRUEBA DE REINGRESO DE MIEMBRO CAIDO INICIADA

SELECCIONANDO SUJETO DE PRUEBA

SUJETO DE PRUEBA APROBADO IZUMI SHION

Unos láseres comenzaron a materializar a Izumi, segundos después de que los rayos hicieron su trabajo Izumi abrió los ojos mirando la habitación era de día en ese momento comenzó una especie de Flash Back, estaba en el piso sangrando los vampiros lo habían atacado por sorpresa, pero ahí estaba la esfera entonces Gantz lo transfirió a la habitación habría una misión esa noche, volteó a la ventana, no era de noche era de día.

-como, es de día una misión de día-

IZUMI SHION HAN PASADO ONCE AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA CONOCIDA COMO CATÁSTROFE, LAS ESFERAS FUERON DESTRUIDAS Y ACTUALMENTE TODAS HAN SIDO REEMPLAZADAS POR NUEVAS ESFERAS, SIN EMBARGO LA BATALLA AÚN NO TERMINO

-cinco años- miro sus manos, cerro y abrió los puños varias veces.- qué pena de verdad ansiaba participar en la batalla-

SIN EMBARGO EL EJERCITO ENEMIGO TENÍA MUCHOS PRISIONEROS DE DIFERENTES ESPECIES QUE SE HAN ESPARCIDO POR TODO EL GLOBO.

-entiendo entonces me quieres usar de nuevo, para eliminarlos, bien ¿cuál es el trato?

Unos láseres se pusieron en la mano de Izumi transfiriendo una esfera negra diminuta de donde salieron más letras verdes.

DEBES ASESINAR A LOS QUE APAREZCAN EN LA PANTALLA DE ESTA ESFERA

SE TE DARA TODA LA INFORMACIÓN QUE NECESITAS

TIENES OCHO HORAS PARA TERMINAR CON ESTA LISTA

TOMA TODO LO QUE NECESITES DE LA ESFERA

NO NECESITAS SUICIDARTE ESTÁ VEZ

En ese momento la esfera se abrió mostrando sus compartimientos ocultos que antes estaban vacíos ahora estaban llenos de armas

Izumi sonrió con malicia este se dirigió hacia la esfera agarró un único maletín que había lo abrió dentro había un traje negro doblado, Izumi se quitó la ropa y se puso el traje y se puso la ropa debajo del traje después fue a otro de los compartimiento0s y agarro una de las espadas se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación

1.- Sistema Hexadecimal sistema de numeración posicional que tiene como base el número 16, reemplazando los números después del nueve hasta el 16 con letras de la a la F A-10 B-11 C-12 D-13 E-14 F-15 J, en base a eso el sistema trigesimo decimal incluiría del cero hasta la letra z

Off: Este será un fanfic tipo spin off del manga Gantz este contendrá una especie de continuación del manga cambiando un poco la trama de los capítulos finales del manga que irn apareciendo poco a poco en este fic


End file.
